The present invention relates to one-dimensional semiconductor imaging device. More particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor imaging device composed of a one-dimensional array of pixels, each implemented with an SIT (Static Induction Transistor) having both light-detecting and switching capabilities.
The conventional one-dimensional semiconductor imaging device uses pixels each composed of a light-detecting diode and a separate switching MOS transistor. With such a pixel, the output signal level and the device sensitivity are low. This low sensitivity of pixels puts a limit on the number of pixels that can be packed into the available area of the imaging device, hence limiting the resolution of the device.
In view of this, the primary object of the present invention is to provide fast-operating one-dimensional semiconductor imaging device of a simple configuration wherein one pixel is formed with only one transistor but which has an increased light amplification gain, and hence produces a larger output current per unit pixel.